Truth and Hero
by SheWhoBringsSorrow
Summary: *Infinity War spoilers* So Loki sacrificed for his brother, but his journey had never come to an end, instead, he set off for a weapon that proves him to be a hero and is powerful enough to fight Thanos, and of course, with a girl.
1. Prologue

Truth and Hero

 **Post Infinity War, and here Loki is not dead.**

 **It's my first time writing a fan fiction, please give me reviews and tell me if I have made any grammar mistakes!**

Prologue

'I am Loki, prince of Asgard… Odinson, the rightful king of Jotunheim, God of Mischief.'

'I assure you brother, the sun will shine on us again.'

'You… will never… be a… god.'

Loki truly understood what was the meaning of 'no resurrections' this time, he knew completely what Thanos wanted — he would never give up without taking his life, so he surrendered, at least to keep his brother alive, at least to die a glorious death, because, he, was too tired to be that evil villain anymore.

Slowly he opened his eyes, the image was blurred and the light was bright, so bright he couldn't see anything clearly.

 _Valhalla?_

 _Is it?_

 _Am I worthy to be here?_

 _Can I see you again, my dear mother, Frigga?_

'Yes, it is.'

'It is Valhalla, my child, you have done this,' he saw Frigga sitting beside him, he saw his body on the ground and his hands in shining silvery white.

He doubted.

'Valhalla is for all those who died gloriously in a battle, it doesn't matter who you are, or what you have done,' there Odin appeared and said, while Frigga looks at him in disguise.

'He is way too young for this,' she said to him.

'That's why I have something for you,' continued Odin, 'Gram, the truth sword.'

And as soon as he said that, a luminous blue key appeared on his hand, it was called Brotherhood.

 **P.S. Gram, the truth sword is in the Marvel comics, I took its properties but the story is definitely not the same.**

 **Cover credit to Lya Chen on ig (acc : lyasmind)**


	2. Ch1: What Is It and Who Is She?

**Chapter1 What Is It and Who Is She?**

The relatively small spaceship crashed in the woods on Midgard, the engine broke and a thick haze of smoke hung in the air. Loki wearing his blue armour walked out of the spaceship, which he had borrowed from Valhalla, and had just survived a terrifying chaos.

Well, at least he knew his brother was safe now, but Thanos had taken the space stone, and thinking of this made him a little terrified.

He took a look at the spaceship, examined it and realised it was broken down.

Leaving the spaceship he entered a plateau right in the middle of the woods, a small hut was located there with a drift of smoke on the chimney. A little garden was in front of the hut, there was a bench and a few wooden cooking utensils. A girl was sitting on the bench, painting a picture of the woods in front of her with an easel. She was wearing an one piece knee-lengthened, turquoise coloured dress with a blue belt and a pair of brown tight boots. She had soft, tender skin while her hair is black and braided in fishtail braid and she looks even prettier with her dark, black eyes.

Loki walked towards her curiously, it's not hard to tell that he just entered a zone protected by miraculous magic.

He looked at the painting, it was better than those in the Asgardian palace, as he remembered, it gave people a peaceful feeling, was realistic but not storytelling.

Suddenly the girl realised someone was staring behind her, she automatically held her hands up and knocked the guy over.

Then she calmly put down her brush and stood, looked at the charming men beside her, she gasped and asked, 'oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?'

'Yeah I'm fine,' he stood up and said.

The girl frowned, and looking into the watery blue eyes of the trickster her eyes sparkled, 1053 years of history passed through her eyes, drop by drop, AD965, AD966, AD967, AD968, AD969, AD970, AD971... AD2018...

A minute later she pulled back in shock, a drop of frightful tear ran down her cheeks.

'Who are you? You, you're not… from this place, right?' Loki cleaned the dirt on his armour, he knew he was in Midgard, but the girl's outfit was certainly not a Midgardian's.

The girl quickly wiped away the tear and replied, 'my name is Angrboda, I'm not really from this place, but I've been living here hundreds of years already.' She smiled and muttered, 'and Loki, prince of Asgard...'

'Wait, why would you know me?' Loki didn't let her finish her sentence.

Angrboda giggled, 'actually, I have supernatural powers of reading others' memories, and I have just read your story.'

He looked a bit offended.

'I'm sorry I should have asked for your permission before I read it,' she paused, 'but I was too excited! I mean, I have never seen an Asgardian for ages!'

'Okay...,' Loki nodded, he needed to leave, but he can't tell how, and moreover, he felt a little strange about this girl.

'It's 500 miles to the east,' Angrboda suddenly said.

'What?' Loki did not understand this.

'Well, the vault, the vault you're looking for, it's 500 miles to the east, hidden in a public toilet', Angrboda smiled, for somehow she found it hilarious.

'Yeah, of course. Thank you for informing me,' with a charming smile Loki left. This girl, Angrboda, was impressive, indeed she read his memories, and he felt his whole story was known, which was unsafe.

500 miles to the east Loki went. He was standing at the entrance of the public toilet located underground, it smelled disgusting, and it looked disgusting too.

He walked into the public toilet carefully, and fortunately he found a secret door very quickly, which led him to a long staircase and to the vault.

This was a very, very secret vault, deep in the ground where no light come in, it was not as large as the all-father described, but a mysterious locked door, made with the hardest rock in Asgard by the dwarfs in Svartalfheim. On the door there was a large, heavy lock, with altogether five keyholes. Within the trickster's right hand there appeared a blue luminous key, he inserted the key into a keyhole, it fits but did not open the lock.

'Five keys, four more to gain, in order to take Gram the truth sword,' a deep, mysterious voice that was known to no one replied to his actions, 'the blue one is Brotherhood, the purple one is Secrets, green is Endurance, yellow refers to New Beginnings, and eventually the red one is Journeys. It's up to you, child, whether to take them or not, your father had made them for you, only you. However, take my words, if you are on your way, you would need a companion.' The voice paused, and Loki looked up, pulling half of the blue key out of the lock while the voice joked, 'a female, perhaps.' And as soon as he pulled the full key out of the lock, the voice vanished, and the vault returned to complete silence.

He left the empty vault, 'a companion?' He thought, and set off to the woods.


	3. Ch2: I Overlooked A Girl

**Chapter 2 I Overlooked A Girl**

When Loki arrived at the woods it was still peaceful and free from the outside world, with birds humming and squirrels chasing one another on a tall tree. The mysterious girl named Angrboda, who said she has supernatural powers, was, however, unseen.

Loki saw the door of the hut left open, he walked inside and was astonished by what he saw.

It was a place with a dozen blue lights lightened up, powered by sorcery, when ice powers were used to decorate the house. Within these magical decorations, there was a cosy bed, a large wardrobe, a bookshelf of books and as many easels placed with paintings as he could tell. Angrboda was right in the middle of the room, sitting in those blue lights, continuing with her work.

Loki leaned forward to adore her painting, he saw a baby, small and weak, lying on a cold and icy rock, with its skin gradually changing from blue to pale, with the marks on his skin fading away, all because of the spells applied on it. The painting was so real and so emotional he nearly thought it was true, or perhaps what they call 'photos' in Midgard.

Time seemed to freeze at that moment, everything was silent and pleasant, while Loki saw himself, small as a frost giant.

 _'You're my son.'_

 _'The aftermath of the battle I went into the Temple and I found a baby, small, for a giant's offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die, Laufey's son.'_

 _'Laufey's son.'_

 _'But why you were knee deep in the Jotun blood why would you take me?'_

 _'You were an innocent child.'_

 _'I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace through you.'_

 _'So I'm no more than another stolen relic locked here until you might have_ use _on me?'_

 _'Because I… I'm the monster that parents tell their children about at night?'_

 _'Your birthright, is, to die!'_

All of a sudden the silence broke, in those horrifying memories Loki turned around and saw Angrboda grabbing his arm, her eyes were red and watery while she saw his skin turned blue, his eyes turned red, and the marks on his face appeared.

'Hey!' Loki shouted at her in fear and grieve, 'do not reveal me!'

'I'm...I'm sorry,' Angrboda seemed to be frightened, but she continued, 'I just wonder, does it hurt?'

She paused for a second and then she began to change herself from pale to blue, from black eyeballs into red eyeballs, and her marks shown, too.

'I mean,' she said, 'at least for me, it hurts.'

Loki was shocked, he couldn't believe she's also a frost giant, but how? How would she be able to appear with pale skin, unlike a frost giant? So in a cold voice, he asked, 'who put that spell on you?'

'I was born like this,' answered Angrboda, 'my father was a frost giant and my mother was an Asgardian, both dead, eventually. This area is protected by my sorcery, normally Midgardians can't see or enter this place.'

He looked into her eyes. Why? He couldn't trust her, she was shrouded in mystery, and that was… unsafe.

Angrboda's eyes glowed, and in seconds she read his memories, again, while she pulled back she smiled at him with a confident smile and said, 'what is it?'

'Gram, the truth sword, it was convinced by Odin that it was only for me, with a wicked worthy spell, like Thor's hammer. The more lies you lied to yourself, the more it hurts when it cuts you, sometimes it wounds, sometimes it kills,' Loki answered, he couldn't even believe he answered this so smoothly.

'But why would you need that?' Angrboda asked though she knew the answer.

'Well with this I could fight Thanos, perhaps,' he lifted his voice and sounded a bit annoyed.

'No,' she regretted as soon as he replied, 'This is not the truth, and the truth sword would not accept it.'

'Alright I want it, okay?' Loki shouted at her angrily, he was loud and tempering, 'I want my father to recognize me as a hero, I want to be Thor's equal and have a special weapon like that! Does this answer satisfy you?'

Angerboda was terrified, she involuntarily stepped back but then she laughed, 'I thought you grew, but end up you're still so childish when it comes to your father. I mean, if you want to be Thor's equal and a hero, you already are, don't you?'

Loki looked at her, he sat down on her soft cosy bed and chilled, he could not accept her words, he did not trust himself.

'You're dead,' Angerboda sat by his side.

'Well at least I'm not dead now,' he took a glance at her.

'Show me the key the stupid old… god gave to you when he resurrected you, from Valhalla,' she said as if it was an order.

To her surprise he followed her order, a luminous blue key showed up on his hand.

'Maybe he really loves you,' she stared at the key, 'but the more I get to know, the more I think he is no more than a treacherous liar.'

He didn't say a word.

In an unbreakable silence, she took a deep breath and stood on her feet, 'where are you going now?'

'To Jotunheim,' Loki replied, 'would you join me?'

'I'm an outcast,' answered Angerboda.

'Well, not anymore,' he rose beside her.

She smiled and stepped out of the hut, and there she changed her lovely clothes into a warriors' armour, it was turquoise green, brown and gold.

'I didn't know you have an armour,' laughed Loki.

'Sometimes I design clothes for myself, all sort of clothes, and when I need them I use magic to put them on,' she replied.

And there they set off, to the land of frost giants, to a mystery they never knew and would never know.

On the other hand of the universe, a warrior in her armour was desperately trying to connect to Loki, she was almost tearing up, she hoped everything would work, but everything didn't.

'Valkyrie?' a young Asgardian boy asked her, he stood by her side and one second later, he was turned into ashes.


	4. Ch3: Watch Out!

**Chapter 3 Watch Out!**

Loki and Angrboda headed for the spaceship borrowed form Valhalla, which was broke drown in a plane crash not long ago.

'Do you think you can fix it?' Loki asked Angrboda, standing right in front of the spaceship.

'I can try.' Angrboda replied while a blast of blue light appeared on her hand.

Loki looked at her, 'who taught you sorcery?' He asked.

Angrboda took a glance at him and replied, 'my mother, she knew it as an Asgardian.'

'My mother used to teach me sorcery too,' Loki said as he fixed the left wing of the ship with green sorcery.

'I know,' Angrboda replied.

The two then kept on using sorcery to fix the spaceship, it took them 2 hours, eventually.

The spaceship looked brand new after all the 'healing', Loki walked into the ship, following by Angrboda, while he re-activated the program stored in the spaceship. The screen of the ship sparkles in seconds and there was a lifeless electrical voice speaking, 'system re-activated, one message received from scrapper 142, one message received from scrapper 142.'

Loki pressed a few buttons on the spaceship, an electrical image of Valkyrie immediately appeared, she was in her silver armour and blue cape. While everyone in the background was morning and worrying, Valkyrie said with a deep frowned, 'Loki? Can you hear me, Loki? This is Valkyrie! Everybody's down, Loki! I bet Thanos had succeeded, cause about half of the... Asgardians... they vanished, they are vanishing now! We have to do...' the voice stopped, Valkyrie's face started to vanish, they turned into black ashes, she was gone, too.

Loki turned around and looked at Angrboda, while she looked at him, too. Then he looked at his hands, both of them were as good as before.

 _Why?_

 _This must be a question which he had asked himself millions of times, or perhaps trillions of times before._

 _The mad titan he served, might have killed off his brother, his ally, his friends, or himself._

 _He thought he bought along the Avengers, everything was going to be fine, but he was wrong._

 _If he was meant to be the one to stop this, to save the world, would he be capable, capable enough to fight the monster which defeated him?_

 _For what The Other had said, his wills were childish, his thought_ was _a real mess, he did not know pain._

He looked at his hands, he looked at the girl.

 _He did not know pain, but he knew pain now._

 _How painful._

'Thanos succeed, he won over the Avengers...' The girl slowly opened her mouth and interrupted his thought, she was shivering as she spoke.

Who the hell was she? He knew nothing about her, but she knew everything about him. He used to know everyone well, he used to be a mind-reader, but now he was mind-read.

'We're all on our own now,' He could think of nothing to say, so he said something desperate, or trying to comfort himself that she was still there.

She nodded, he activated the spaceship and pressed a few buttons.

'Access to Jotunheim.' The cold electrical voice mentioned while the door of the spaceship closed automatically.

Angrboda sat on the seat beside Loki, he was flying the spaceship and she can see the fear in his eyes, she knew him, she knew him well, she knew what happened before all these, she looked at the direction they were going, off to the land he feared most, or even they feared the most, what was there? Despite fear and courage, what would they get?

Finally, the spaceship arrived, on the land of the frost giants. Angrboda and Loki stepped out, the weather there was as cold as it used to be, and they almost saw nothing instead of ice and rocks, and they almost felt nothing instead of the howling wind, the sky was in shades of grey.

This was Jotunheim, the place where he was born, this was supposed to be his origin.

 _What if everything ended up here?_

 _Well, it might be even worse, he might not even have enough food, he might be tortured, or left to die like Odin told him so, he might have died long ago, his corpse might have decayed, on one of those cold rocks or within the cold soil._

 _After all, he was still abandoned._

 _No matter in Asgard or in Jotunheim, he was always abandoned, he even killed his parents, he murdered all of them._

 _He felt guilt, he felt sadness, he was afraid._

 _Laufey's son._

 _What if the giants found out about his origin? How would it be? What if this was the end game? What if he never returned? What if he failed? What if Thor vanished along with Valkyrie and Thanos ruled this world? What if he could never see those he loved again? What if, what if he died and returned to the time he fell from the Bifrost and returned to the time he met Thanos?_

Jotunheim was so cold, he was shivering, but not because of coldness.

He moved, they moved.

So quiet no human beings could have heard them.

But they were not facing human beings, those were giants.

In one of those mountains on Jotunheim, someone was watching.

You think the land of giants had no access to technology, then you were wrong.

A female giant was sitting in an armchair at the control centre, where several monitors were in front of her, clearly showing every place in Jotunheim. She had a wild blue face and notable marks, her long, black hair was braided to the side, she was wearing a black armour and her fingers were so long, so thin, so terrifying when they tapped on the control keyboard, you would think that her nails were going to break.

She showed an ugly, cunning smile.


	5. Ch4: The Answers of Secrets

**Chapter 4 The Answers of Secrets**

'Why is there nobody in Jotunheim?' Angrboda asked Loki.

'Shhh, they hide.' And he answered her.

They moved slowly and quietly until they reached a place built by rocks, this was the entrance to the kingdom of Jotunheim, Loki remembered this place, this was the place where a giant grabbed his arm and his arm turned blue, he was so scared, he knew about everything at that time, he was smart enough to know everything.

They went past the entrance, and to their surprise, nobody stopped them. They went directly to a castle, a castle made out of ice and rocks. Angrboda asked him, 'so this is the place?'

'I believe so, this shall be the place I get my key.'

Angrboda stared at him, 'I don't think I have known Jotunheim before.'

They kept moving forward, and three miles away from the castle Loki whispered to her, 'they didn't stop us, but they will. Be prepared for war.'

He was right.

As soon as they moved two steps forward, a large number of frost giants came, they were holding their weapons made of rocks and ice, and they were ready to smash them into pieces.

'Can you keep them here?' Loki took a deep breath.

'Yes sure, I was trained to fight!' Angrboda shouted.

'Buy me time,' he left his words and ran to the castle directly, a few giants went to him to attack, but he knocked them down and stabbed them with his knife.

And here on the battlefield was Angrboda. There were about a hundred giants that rushed to her, and she used her sorcery to create a glowing blue ball in between her hands, and pushed them as hard as she could towards the crowd of giants, they were knocked down in seconds, some of them were killed, some of them were seriously injured.

Moments later three burning darts appeared on each of her hands, and she threw them against the frost giants on her left and her right. This trick absolutely worked well as she predicted, they were frost giants, and they were immediately killed by flames.

So this was how she fought, using mostly burning darts and sorcery, she was cunning, and she was strong.

Meanwhile, while this young woman was fighting hard, Loki was in the castle alone, the castle was huge and it had a high ceiling, its walls were sculptures and its pillars were well designed.

 _Gorgeous_.

He thought. The place was cold, but he's not, he was a frost giant himself too, after all.

Loki saw no reason why this castle was built, this was not built by the frost giants, they didn't have such taste.

In the centre of the room there came a round desk, where a purple glowing key was magically floating on that desk, when he was about to reach out his hand and grab the key, somebody stopped him with a knife made out of ice on his neck.

'Hello, cousin, how are you doing?' The monstrous creature said with his gruff, ugly voice. He had red eyes, blue skin with marks on his face, clearly, he was a frost giant, and he was thin and cunning, wearing an armour that Laufey used to wear.

 _Laufey's son._

 _Odin told him this years ago, who is, this person standing in front of him then, calling him his cousin?_

 _Yes, the frost giant had its own family, Laufey would have siblings, and this ugly creature shall be the child of his sibling_.

Loki put his fingers on his knife and slowly pushed his knife away from him, with the sarcastic smile he once showed when Lady Sif put her sword on his neck, then he replied sarcastically, 'I thought Laufey would have more than one son.'

'He did had a son, abandoned, eventually,' that cunning creature looked into his eyes, 'and I, Hymir, I am king.'.

A dagger appeared on Loki's hand, it was his favourite dagger, to end such a mess like this.

'And shall I remind you?' the cunning creature continued, 'I hate you. And you have to fight me to get the key!'

Loki shrugged his shoulders, following by an attack by Hymir using his knife, he dodged aside and stabbed him at his waist. He tried to grab the key, but Hymir was no normal being, he did not give up, he stopped Loki and in the castle and they fought and fought.

At the same time, Angrboda had killed all giants with her tricks, she was tired, and she sat on the ground, breathing hard, looking at those dead bodies, she smiled.

Out there in the cold control centre the female giant softly pressed a button, a door opened and her armchair gently slid down from the mountain to the ground. She stood up immediately as the armchair stopped, holding a sword on her hand, she looked down pathetically at Angrboda.

'I remember you,' Angrboda said calmly to her as she sat on the ground.

the female giant smiled, 'of course you remember me, my dear Sigyn. And it seems you have come back with our enemy.''

'I'm not Sigyn anymore,' Angrboda got up from the ground, 'but you are still you, princess of Jotunheim, daughter of Laufey.'

The female giant was Laufey's daughter, and her smile grew as she heard what Angrboda said, as if she was glad.

Angrboda continued, 'who grabbed the bucket from my hands and told me I couldn't drink water? Who shouted at me telling me I am not pure blooded so loudly that almost everyone in the classroom could hear? Who threw little rocks at me and isolated me at school? Who is the real reason I had to live in the underground for years? Laufey's daughter?'

Laufey's daughter nodded with pleasure, 'perhaps you missed out one thing, I am the one who drove your father mad that morning, too.'

Angrboda looked at her frustratingly, 'what?'

 _Why, why, why?_

 _Her whole childhood was filled with grieve and desperation, what was all that for?_

 _She never really had parents, after hundreds of years she could barely remember their faces, what was all that for?_

 _She wouldn't need to be trained into a warrior at all, what was all that for again?_

 _Her dreams, her warmth, why would they be gone?_

 _It was her, the women in front of her._

 _She hated her._

 _She hated her so much she wanted her to die._

'Oh,' the giant interrupted her thought with her cold voice, 'I sort of killed him too, at the battle with the dark elves, I requested it.'

Angrboda looked at her with raging fire in her eyes.

 _What was that for then, all those pain, being stabbed in the heart?_

 _This bitch did not know pain, didn't she?_

 _But she will._

With her sorcery, Angrboda made a few huge floating ice bars in the air and made them flew to Laufey's daughter, nailed deep in the icy rocks around her, and trapped her in between.

Then a big sword appeared in her hand, it was made of hard rock, and it was hollow, it was exactly the same sword that killed Loki, or more accurately, his illusion a couple of years ago.

She muttered a few words and the sword was burning, then with the heaviest steps she ever took in her life, and the most raging fire she ever felt, she ran towards Laufey's daughter, and stabbed her directly in her heart, where the sword nailed deep into the soil, held her body in the middle of the air, and disgusting blue blood ran out from her body like a coursing river.

'Why?' she looked at Angrboda desperately, speaking the last word she could speak.

'You think these, all these, doesn't hurt?' Angrboda replied, and left her dead body there, walked away.


	6. Ch5: The Second Key

**Chapter 5 The Second Key**

On the other hand, Loki was battling Hymir, and he could find no other way, Hymir was strong, and he wanted a glorious victory, a cruel one.

Loki's face turned blue as he fought, his eyes turned red and he returned to Jotun form. With a blast of ice power he made Hymir dropped his knife, and sliced his neck with his own weapon.

'Bastard, you shall be reminded that I hate you too,' Loki said as he threw the body of Hymir on the icy ground. He was dead, lifeless. He took a glance at the body and turned to the floating key.

'Secrets,' that deep voice, again, echoed in his brain, 'you revealed your secrets, child.'

Loki looked at his hands, yes, he was in Jotun form, and he accepted that.

He grabbed the purple key called 'secrets' and put it in his keychain collection, five keys, three more to hold.

'Very well,' he thought, and he left the hall, returning to Asgardian form.

When he stepped out of the hall he was surprised by what he saw, the girl was standing there right in front of him, between so many corpses, then he looked at the huge ice bars and the dead body lying between, immediately realising the sword.

'What for?' he asked her.

She shook her head and changed the subject, 'you took the key?'

He nodded.

'where will we go next?'

As they left they encountered the most beautiful sunset in Jotunheim, the sun barely shone there, and there was only sunset every few months, Loki looked at the dawn, then at the girl beside her, pinpricks of sweat were lying on her rosy cheek as her skin breathed, her hair was charcoal black and her fishtail braid was a little messy, he said to her, breathing heavily as she revealed herself to casual clothing, 'we are going to Niflheim.'

She nodded and they returned to their spaceship, and headed off for Niflheim.

On the ship, they were still sitting side by side, without their armour.

Loki was flying the ship, while Angrboda was drawing with a paper and a pencil that came out of nowhere.

She stared at the god beside her, while the every tiny of his pores appeared on her paper as her pencil moved, the sound of the pencil rubbing on the paper echoed across the spaceship, he asked, 'tired?'

She took a glance at him and replied, 'exhausted.'

He nodded, and she gave him her sketch.

'Done.' She said.

It was a sketch of him flying his ship.

He turned over to the girl who left her seat, 'thanks' he said.

Her art was as good as he knew before.

'I know you desperately want to know who I am,' suddenly Angrboda said to him, 'always so perceptive about everyone but yourself.'

She went back to her seat, 'do it again, what you have done to Valkyrie.'

'No,' to her surprise Loki answered, 'if I do that, it will always trigger the worst of all memories, I'd rather listen.'

Angrboda smiled.

'And most of all,' Loki continued, 'we've just arrived.'

Angrboda looked at the spaceship's monitor, where the view of Niflheim was shown in front of her, but she could barely see anything but mist.

As the spaceship landed, Loki said to her, 'the key hidden on Niflheim is at the north which the civilization called a sacred place. So first of all, we have to get the permission to enter there.'

'How?' Angrboda asked, looking at the new ally she had just met, and being one hundred per cent sure he would have some tricks to handle it.

They left the spaceship, and in between the thick mist, they can only see brown of the land and a small plaza. They headed for that plaza, and there was the leader of the people there. It was obvious, as the leader was the one standing in the middle, surrounded by a large group of people, they were having a meeting, somehow.

When they reached the plaza, they can finally see the face of the leader clearly, he had red skin and black eyes and he hadn't got any hair, he was in a dark brown armour, and all the people were in a deep frown and seemed to be worried about something.

'If I may interject,' Loki went forward and spoke directly to the leader, 'I am Loki of Asgard, and…'

'Loki? Asgard?' the leader's eyes blasted with anger as soon as he heard the word Asgard, then he shouted at him, 'the Asgardian promised to protect the nine realms, but now half of our people vanished! Our queen Hela went off to Asgard and got killed there, how does that count, huh?'

The leader's tempering manner eventually irritated Loki, but before he lost his patience he said to him, 'please calm down, your highness, and let me finish my sentence. I fully understand that the nine realms are now in a great danger, so as Asgard. The Asgardians, of course, would fulfil our responsibilities of protecting the nine realms. And in order to achieve this, we would need a great treasure from the north of Niflheim, so may I ask for your permission…'

Once again, before Loki could finish, he was interrupted by the raging leader, 'Oh Asgardians, oh! How great would it be to enter the north of Niflheim! I do not believe you are fools! Even me myself, have never entered that area! So how dare you, Asgardians, to kill our queen and then turn to our treasure!'

Angrboda stared at the man in front of her, negotiating with the tempering king, she'd rather punch her enemies in their faces and fight, she knew she could never bargain as well as he did, and she knew he could be an excellent king. She was definitely not that calm and resistible type. When she heard what the leader said, she immediately muttered in objection, 'well, technically, Surtur killed Hela, not the Asgardians…'

'Young women,' the leader turned to her, 'you will pay your prize for your words. Guards, attack!' he shouted, and an armoured army came from their left-hand side, so they immediately changed to armours magically and ran, while a knife appeared on Loki's hand and darts appeared on Angrboda's.


	7. Ch6: The Pant on Niflheim

**Chapter 6 The Pant on Niflheim**

'Darts? Seriously?' Loki shouted to her as they ran.

'My darts have incredibly sharp blades and they are poisoned, your dagger seems weaker!' Angrboda teased him.

'Well,' replied Loki, 'technically that's a knife.'

They began to fight, two of them versus a large group of soldiers, they both knew they were lucky, as Thanos wiped out half the population of the universe, or else the army would be much stronger than the one they were facing now.

When they fought Loki looked at her, she was relentless and she was as brave as a man. He knew they were strong, but after all, he knew they were nothing compared to an army of soldiers, they were able to keep themselves alive but they kept moving backwards.

Soon they found themselves entered a long, wide, limestone staircase, directly leading to a dull, black, huge castle, Loki stared at that castle, he was very familiar towards it, but he couldn't tell what it was. When he stood still there, a sharp long, sword slid through his chest, leaving a wound there.

'Loki!' Angrboda shouted as she grabbed his arm, and ran directly to the castle with him.

He felt warm blood flowing out from his body, he felt like he was surrounded by thousands of sharks biting him, which reminded him of the tortures Thanos gave him.

He didn't dare to look, so he just followed the girl.

She led him to the top of the stairs, where the castle door was right in front of them.

He was panting hard when he reached there, she looked around the battlefield, there was soldier everywhere, forming an oval shape around them, right in front of the castle's door, they were trapped.

Then she looked at him.

As she frowned she opened the castle's front door with all her strength, through a little gap she pulled him inside, and shut the front door with a bang, the inside of the castle was a complete darkness, not even a trim of light could be seen.

Loki was sitting on the cold ground, he looked at his hands within the blue glowing light Angrboda made, there was crimson blood all over them, and they were shaking.

He didn't want to die like that.

He had gone through a lot, mental breakdowns, tortures, jails, stabs, chokings… but he didn't want to die like that, slowly, horribly.

Suddenly he felt a snug, warm magic flowing through his body while he looked down and saw a glowing blue light, the magic was so familiar, so familiar to the one he encountered thousands of times before, he felt like crying, just as a young boy crying over his mother's shoulders.

 _Figga?_

Frigga used to do that to him and his brother very oftenly, every time when they were injured during a fight, every time when he disgusted himself and stabbed his brother, every time when his brother was bitten by some random snakes he picked up, every time when their father was not by their side. The magic was supposed to be taught on her last sorcery lesson with him, but she never had the time.

And this girl was using the same sorcery right in front of him right now, she felt so much like her.

As tears ran down his face he grinned at her, 'I did not know you know "healing".'

She smiled at him, 'it was on the last page of my mother's sorcery book, I learnt it by myself after her death.'

Loki realised his body was completely healed as he felt no pain, so he sat up straight, 'well, that's pretty awesome, sorcery books. And by now, we're trapped.'

'I don't think we can get out of here in a short period of time, perhaps we shall take a rest?.' Angrboda replied.

She sat down beside him, and together they shared a beautiful silence.

Then, moments later, the mysterious girl suddenly tended to speak, 'actually, I have another name.'

'I've been looking forward to hearing about it.' Loki smiled.

'I was named Sigyn by my biological parents,' she continued, 'as I have told you, my father was a frost giant but my mother was an Asgardian. My parents were not accepted by both their races, the race of giants and of Asgardians. So that's why I spent a few years living in the underground of Jotunheim. Later on, we moved to Midgard and settled down there. When I was about eight at the human age my father was driven mad by a kind of dark magic he owned, he killed off my mother as the dark magic devoured him, but I survived.'

He listened to her calm but shaky voice, looked at her watery eyes, they were black which vessels of red, he didn't know why, but perhaps because of Frigga, he felt her pain and his heart pounded.

He saw the girl blinked her eyes hard to distinguish the tears, then she kept going, 'sooner or later, a woman named Echidna found me, she was known as the witch. She taught me fighting skills which she called self-defending. But she could not, she never could replace my mother, she barely was. I mean, though I call her mother by name, she only teaches me how to fight, but she rarely stays with me.'

Then she looked at Loki, 'and I knew your story, you don't have to talk about it, no hard feelings.'

A thousand voices echoed across Loki's mind, he badly empathised with her, he wanted to give her the love she deserved but he feared, he wanted to love her but he feared. So at last he only spoke softly, 'are you alright?'

'Yes, of course! I'm used to all these!' Between her teeth she squeezed a smile, and she lifted her voice as nothing had happened.

No, no, he had spent some time with this girl, she rarely laugh or talk with her voice lifted, she was faking her smile, she was strong, strong enough to withstand all sorts of despairs life gave her, which she did not deserve, and she was stronger than him, tougher than him.

He reached out his hand to touch her strand of messy braided hair, while she reflectively moved backwards, then she, too, put her hand on his hand.

The blue magic was sparkling in front of them, she saw fire in their eyes and she felt the chemical that blasted.

Slowly Loki leaned forwards and she felt their lips touched.  
Angerboda looked at him, his fabulous face glowed while the blue light reflected on it, she closed her eyes.

She felt connection, she felt acceptance, and she felt love, sexual love.

Once in her life she finally felt that she was not alone, she had a companion and could rely on others, she was finally an interdependent creature, and she need not tell herself that she's on her own all the time now.

And so did him.

He felt someone can finally trust him, regardless of what he had done, whom he had been. He felt he was finally capable of loving, of understanding the term 'love', and was more than an emotionless monster. All of a sudden, all his fears went away, he didn't only longed to be protected, but now longed to protect others, it was her, she was no more a mystery, she's living, and he knew her.

He put his hands on her face, her skin was tender, and she hugged him with her arms on his neck.

First kiss, with tongues, temperature, everything.

* * *

Hi, I'm the writer of the story and I want to clarify a few things about Angrboda's name.

Angrboda and Sigyn are two different people in both the Norse mythology and Marvel comics. Sigyn is Loki's lawful wife and Angrboda is only his 'booty call', in my story I combined the two characters and some of their characteristics, so please forgive me if it's a little bit confusing!


	8. Ch7: Home of Hela

**Chapter 7 Home of Hela**

Meanwhile, on Niflheim, the general of the army went to the leader through the thick mist, 'your highness, they have entered the royal palace of Hela, doesn't it matter?'

The leader showed a pitiful look and replied, 'it's alright, they won't survive long in there anyway.'

Everything had been peaceful.

The two fell into a peaceful dream, where everything was just nice, nobody had died, nothing was taken nor given specially.

All of a sudden Loki opened his eyes, awake from his pleasant dream.

He didn't know whether the girl sleeping beside him had put any magic into their sleep, but it was so realistic he thought everything was real. He went to a place, a universe where he knew and accepted himself as a frost giant at the very first beginning, and he was having the time of his life with his most dearly royal family in Asgard.

His brother still got his long blonde hair and red leathered cape.

His father was still sitting on their mighty throne with one of his eyes blinded.

His mother was still the gorgeous women he knew who offered him sorcery lessons and loved him with all her heart.

He wanted to be in it forever.

But then he realised, it was a dream, it was all a dream, right now he was in reality, the sullied reality, again.

Reality was cruel, he understood this even deeper when he felt the surrounding temperature was dropping fast as hell, it was cold like one of those coldest, hardest winter in Jotunheim. Through the blue glowing light Angrboda planted he took a look at the inner of the castle, thin layers of ice covered nearly every inch of walls in his sight, then he felt the breezes with his hand in the air, there was howling wind coming out from nowhere. There was not even one window in the castle.

'Angrboda! Angrboda!' he waked the girl beside him, and her eyes opened slowly.

 _What a nice dream._

Everything was alright, her parents were doing good with both the Asgardians and the frost giants, both races accepted their family and they brought peace to the two realms. Echidna was her close aunt who taught her fighting skills and they were good friends. Everything was good.

Everything was good until she waked.

When she realised the terrible situation they were in, she asked Loki immediately, 'did you cast a spell to my dream? Why is everything icy here?'

'I thought you cast the spell,' Loki replied to her ', and he continued, 'I don't know why it's icy here, but the temperature is constantly dropping for sure, we have to escape, or else we'll soon die in coldness.'

Angrboda braided her fishtail braid into a nice, tidy one and got up from the frozen ground, she went straight to the door they came in, and used all her strength to open the door, but she couldn't.

Loki joined her company, and they pulled the door as hard as they could, they even tried to use sorcery to open it, but the rocky door didn't even move a bit.

They looked at one another and exchanged a serious look, 'we have to find another way out before we're frozen,' Loki said to her, and Angrboda picked up the glowing blue light on the floor so it floated right above her hand, and they both changed to Jotun form to adapt to the freezing environment.

The place was too dark they could only see things around the blue glowing light, the black, metal wall was cover with a thin layer of ice while the blue light reflected on it. Unlike the Asgardian palace, the castle was plain without any decorations, everything was black and silver, everything was metals and rocks.

 _Where is this place? What is this place?_

Loki looked around within the weak light, he had an unclear familiar feeling connected to this place, but he couldn't tell. He felt like he had been here but he had not.

He took a few steps forward, then he saw a collection of swords placing tidily in a line, on a long, rectangular table, they were all in the same style and pattern, some even had stains of blood on them.

He recognized these swords.

One of them nearly killed him.

He knew where the hell is this place now, this was the place that belonged to his sister, Hela, Goddess of Death.

They were in her home right now, he's sure that this was the north of Niflheim, which was only a river to Hel.

'We must go now,' he didn't tell her they may never have the chance to escape again.

'Our destiny has not arrived yet,' she held his hand, and she felt the sweat, she went a little upwards to the arm, and she felt the scars.

She put down her hand.

Sometimes she hated telekinesis, he didn't even need to do this with his hands.

But nevermind, she knew this way long ago.

He ignored what she did to him, and they kept going. They passed through corners and subways, walked across rotted corpses and clean skeletons, each step sounds deeper and creepier, each minute felt colder and icier. Everything was dark and dull, the blue light is their only, weak, light source. they were in darkness for too long they felt their pupils expanded, and they could see through the darkness. Their foot kept stepping forward, left after right, right after left, their steps were relentless until they saw a small source of light shining through the doorway.

Angrboda was not totally afraid, but she was too delighted to met light, she could think of nothing else but to drop the blue light on her hand and grab Loki's hand and ran towards the door.

'Wait!,' as they ran Loki shouted, he followed her and pulled her when she was standing at the edge of the door.

Her pupils expanded.

There was nothing following the doorway, they were standing at the edge of a cliff, where a lot of willow trees were planted, a lake was at the opposite of them, mists surrounded the place and they could see nothing beyond the lake and the green clinging plants on the walls.

'Darling, you really have to control your temper,' Loki said to Angrboda, and she giggled, then he continued, 'this shall be the north of Niflheim, where the treasure is hidden. Across that lake is Hel, the kingdom of the dead, and I'm pretty sure my sister had returned to there on her own destiny.'

'But where's the treasure?' Angrboda asked, she looked around the whole place, searching for something glamorous, but all she could find was but mist and fog and water and plants.

'There must be something more than that.' Loki said to himself, he grabbed a green plant in front of him and slid down the tall wall down to the grassland.

She followed him and they searched for some secret doors or anything alike down there.

Unfortunately, none of the walls was hollow.

Suddenly Angrboda gasped, pointing on a small, square door right under her feet, 'there's a door on the ground!'

Loki quickly approached her and they opened the door.

There was a vault.


	9. Ch8: The Sanctuary

**Chapter 8 The Sanctuary**

There was a vault.

 _Vault again_. _Odin loves vault, doesn't him?_

He thought to himself, and they climbed down using the ladder attached to the right side of the narrow entrance. It was a long way down until they reached the ground.

The familiar wind was breezing out of nowhere and it was freezing cold. But tricks don't always work, they turned into Jotun form as long as they felt the breezes. There were windows on the top of the wall, directly linking to the ceiling, the light was dim but it was not too dark.

On the wall right in front of them, there was a wooden case with ice on it because of the coldness, the case did not have a lid, and a green glamorous key was floating in the case.

Angrboda gave Loki a nudge, asking him to take it.

He stepped forward, and the unknown voice came again in his mind, 'The third key, Endurance. Three keys taken, two more to gain. Child, it was a long day, and you did it. The end game, the destiny had not arrived yet, and we were right.'

Then the voice was followed by an insulting laugh.

 _Hey? What did you mean? The destiny had not arrived yet and you were right? My life is not a game, not a chess you Gods are playing with, go look for a real chess board!_

Loki thought while the keychain appeared on his hand, and he grabbed the green key, but it seemed to be controlled by some unknown force, he couldn't pull no matter how hard he tried.

'Not anger, child, not anger or rage,' the voice echoed in his mind.

He slowed down, he could not stop raging, that was his emotion! So he distracted himself, thinking about the lovable and beautiful memories he had, from his childhood memories with Frigga and Thor, to his precious memories on Sakaar, then to his time with Angrboda.

He grabbed the key again.

It gently fell on his hand and he put it onto his keychain, Brotherhood, the blue key, Secrets, the purple key, and now Endurance, the green key.

He took a deep breath, but as he turned around a flash came straight from the ceiling and took him away like the Bifrost, in a horrific scream he vanished from the vault.

'Wait! What?' Angrboda shouted as she ran towards the flash, and eventually, the flash took her too.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' The two screamed as they fell onto the ground. Their hair was a mess and their clothes are somehow torn. When Angrboda recovered from the fright she shouted at Loki terrifically, 'where are we?!'

'I don't know!' In horror Loki shouted back.

'How are we supposed to go back?!' She asked again, more desperately.

'How do I know?!' Loki shouted at her, he had lost his control already.

They were trying to hold their breath, and as they panted they realised this was no ordinary place.

There was a circular building on the land, there were no mountains or trees in sight, all they could see was a brown dusty sky and rocky ground. A creature somehow like a robot was wandering around, his whole body was made out of metal, with a golden crown-like existence around his forehead. His cheeks were flourished by the colour purple and his eyes emotionless.

As his feet landed on the ground in front of the two he turned around and looked at them sitting on the ground.

Loki recognised him, he might even think he had interacted with him before.

'The Chitauris!' Angerboda gasped as she saw there were a bunch of others standing around them.

'We are on the Sanctuary, the place where the Chitauris lived,' Loki continued with her.

'I thought they were all killed in the battle of New York!' exclaimed Angerboda, looking at him with her hips slightly away from the ground.

'Look! You really think Thanos would send his whole bunch of army to Earth? Only Earth?' He almost yelled at her.

'No but you would!' She yelled back, and as soon as she yelled all the Chitauris looked in their direction.

Their eyes looked like a thousand of red raging planets gathering around, ready to slash them into halves and shatter them into pieces. Loki stared at them, this scene was so familiar, so familiar it frightened him, for all those tortures and failures he had experienced, he found himself speechless, his tongue stuck, something was so clear, so clear yet so vague.

He cannot move, he cannot move until someone grabbed his hand.

'Run!' Angrboda shouted to him as he rose from the ground, and they started to run for their lives.

The Chitauris were robots, they were used by Thanos for one very important reason - they didn't know compassion and sympathy. And that means they would never hesitate to kill children or young ladies or poor old men, and that means no troubles, and hence that means useful. And yes, they wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone, even themselves, they served only their master, and they did only their mission.

Now, they were their mission.

Or more accurately, he had been their mission for a damn long time.

What happened in the Sanctuary? What was it like? Angrboda knew, she knew every part of it, those memories were so cold. She felt a taste of morbid at her fingertips and she dared not to think about them, those cold memories.

They couldn't run through the whole Sanctuary, they knew no way out, and they fully understood this.

But before anyone could think of a perfect plan, there was already no time to worry about, as they had already found themselves surrounded by the Chitauri army. In the middle of the Chitauri crowd, they stood speechless.

 _It's egg against stone._

Loki knew this, better than anyone else.

'It's time to fight,' he told the girl beside her, and the dagger and darts appeared as soon as he finished his line.


	10. Ch9: Mother and Daughter

**Chapter 9 Mother and Daughter**

'It was all blood and dust.'

 _Well no it's not, fighting machines was not a fun job, they never bleed._

Angerboda thought as she put moisture and water into her darts through sorcery.

 _They never spare blood, the bloody part would not be so fun then._

She never knew where this sense of violence came into her, maybe it's after her training with Echidna, maybe not, but she liked it anyway.

However, she knew it would never be her biological parents who put this violent personality into her, they were too kind to do so.

She raised her hand and the sharp murderous blade sliced into the heart of the Chitauri who stepped in her way. She knocked off its left arm and pull its head off.

 _Bloody hell._

Loki took a glance at her raging eyes and damaged the engine of the Chitauri by his dagger like he always did.

 _No, not rage._

 _Since when did that change? He didn't know, but there's nothing to do with rage, rage can't change anything._

He stabbed with his dagger then observed.

A step forward, a wave of the left arm, and murderous kick, a swing of the weapon on the right.

A long time ago he learnt something about robots, about machines, about programs, he saw a pattern.

Loki dodged off his way to Angerboda and nudged her.

The girl turned her head, he saw her eyes were crimson red.

'There's a pattern,' he told her as she chopped off the head of a Chitauri, 'we gonna fight according to the pattern, that would cost us less.'

'Sure,' she answered.

As they looked around there was still an army of Chitauris, they were not supposed to win.

Angerboda adopted Loki's advice, it really cost her less, it took her three minutes to kill one before but it only took her a minute now.

She sliced a throat and he chopped off an arm.

The Chitauris were almost down.

Suddenly the dust on the ground was blown stirring by a strong wind, all of a sudden all the Chitauris stopped as if they had received an order, and a woman elegantly landed with her right knee kneeling on the ground.

Her skin was snow white and her hair was charcoal black, with her red lunatic eyes and a thick lip she stood up. Her hands could be clearly seen by then, they were like the flippers of a duck with scales on them, she had a pair of red wings which looked like a dragon's, a red, long, waxy tail gently lied on the floor behind her legs, she's wearing a red, metal armour with black patterns on it.

She would've looked gorgeous if she's not a monster.

Loki and Angrboda stared at her, shocked, but with a very different reason.

'M….mother?' Angrboda stepped a step backwards.

Loki looked at her as he whispered, 'what the hell?'

 _He never expected that. Who is this 'women'? Her mother? He'd always imagined her mother as an elegant and generous Asgardian… but wait, isn't her biological mother dead? Then who is this monstrous creature? Her adopted mother? She had mentioned it before, what is she called? E… Ech?_

'Darling.' the women spoke as she walked towards them, 'I thought you prefer fighting existences that bleed,' her voice was deep, it remembered Loki of Hela, but they're slightly different.

She's clearly talking to Angrboda.

'Yes, of course, only if you could provide me those... yummy meals,' Angrboda replied calmly, she stepped forward so she returned to her original position.

 _He remembered, Echidna, Angrboda's adoptive mother._

The women nodded, 'maybe later,' and she turned to Loki., 'Boyfriend? I've been expecting this a long time ago but my little girl kept locking herself up in her safety zone,' she walked towards him in a more sarcastic voice, 'but who the hell are you?'

'I am Loki of Asgard,' Loki replied.

Echidna smiled, she seemed to be satisfied, 'I've heard of your name before. I'm Echidna, and I'm of nothing.'

'Mother,' suddenly, Angrboda interrupted, 'are you serving him?'

'Seems you know something,' Echidna turned to her, 'it shall be he's serving me, or at least you shall say we're cooperating.'

'Mother! That creature wants… has wiped out half the population of the whole universe!' she nearly shouted.

'So what?' said Echidna coldly as she kept moving towards Angrboda, 'I'm an individual. We both have evil plans, when negative comes over negative, it's positive.'

Angrboda shook her head, 'that's immoral.'

'Life is immoral, my dear Angrboda, look at you, has life been moral to you?' she was standing right in front of Angrboda as she spoke, and she reached out her hand to touch Angrboda's face.

Angrboda stepped backwards.

 _She felt so complicated, she felt so wrong, is this woman even her mother? Or was she only the one who gave her her morbid taste, made her into a fighting machine and forget the mercy of this world? She was Sigyn, she was not Angrboda, this name was given by this woman, it's pathetic and sad._

'You're not my mother,' the four words burst out from her mouth like a bucket of water.

Echidna looked shocked and humiliated when she heard her shaky voice, her mouth was wide opened but she could not make a noise.

'If you're my mother you wouldn't even call me Angrboda!,' Angrboda looked at her, her eyes blameful.

'Then, Sigyn?' Echidna cleared her throat and stood with her back straight.

Angrboda was still staring at her, with drops and drops of tears streaming down her face.

'Bo,' Echidna crouched towards Angrboda with her voice soft and meek, 'I call you Angrboda because I gave you this name. Angrboda, she is my girl, my most brilliant angel.'

Angrboda stood there still.

 _She cannot decide, she cannot admit how much of a dumbass she was, the woman in front of her was the one who raised her, bought her to adulthood, taught her fighting skills, trained with her. Yes oh yes, she really could never replace that woman whose eyes were bright blue, whose hair was blonde and whose skin was creamy, but, after all these years, was she not her mother now?_

Loki looked at this scene, it reminded him of a pitiful memory, a long time ago.

He tried to catch Angrboda's attention and whispered to her, 'Bo, she is your mother, she truly is!'

Angrboda looked at Loki, and with a deep breath she muttered, 'you're my mum.' Her lips were shaking while Echidna dragged her into her arms immediately and hugged her so tightly like it was the last hug ever, she had tears hanging over her face and she gently kissed on Angrboda's forehead.

 _It had always been so warm and pleasant in this monstrous creature's arms, she's such a hugger._

Angrboda peeked over to Echidna's chin, 'promise me to quit this cooperation,' she requested like a six-year-old girl negotiating with her mother after arguing over candies.

Loki looked at them and smiled from the bottom of his heart, he felt so grateful, as if he had finished somebody else's dream which he never had the chance to finish his own.


	11. Ch10: Echidna---Morality

**Chapter 10 Echidna-Morality**

Echidna led them to one of her spaceships on the northeast military warehouse. It was blue and silver in colour, with two wings at the side and a large base.

'The colour is very low-key,' she was introducing the spaceship to them, 'It's called Gingneero, named after Odin's sword Gingnir,' she glanced at Loki and continued, 'it is a typical fighting spaceship, easy to control, quick, advanced, everything you would need,' she pressed a few buttons that activated the spaceship and turned to the two as she relaxed her gestures, seemed to be waiting for a reply.

'Thit is gorgeous, thank you, mother!' Angrboda said as she started playing with the colourful keyboards on the spaceship, which was a combination of red and blue and orange and purple and yellow and green.

After a while, Echidna softly placed her two hands on Angrboda's shoulders, and looked back at Loki, 'now, may I be excused to have a little conversation with my daughter, please?' and before Loki could agree, she had already driven Angrboda into a room nearby and slammed the door, leaving him there in the control centre alone.

As soon as the door is closed Echidna let Angrboda sit on a metal chair like placing a doll in a doll-house. She stood up straight, looked at her and started off with a serious and deep voice, similar to the one she used when she showed up on the rocky ground on Sanctuary, 'Morality.'

Angrboda looked at her frustratedly, 'What?'

'Morality,' she continued, 'is it really morality that bothers you? I've never taught my girl a thing about moral or whatsoever, people like us are too dangerous to even think about it. What we do are always in the name of love.'

Her speech was followed by a dead silence, Angrboda was trying to concentrate and think, trillions and trillions of lives, does she really care? When they first met and she saw people after people vanishing into dust, she felt nothing, the world never treated her well, and she had no intention to treat the world well. The first time she ever felt rage, felt the anger stirring in her stomach and felt the need for violence, it is because of herself, it is because what those nasty frost giants did were related to her, to whom she loved, that's why she raged, it's because of love, killing the daughter of Laufey, fighting the army on Niflheim, and offending Echidna, they were all because of love.

'No,' Angrboda replied with her cold voice, 'it's love, it has always been love.'

Echidna smiled satisfyingly, 'That's my girl. I will stop my cooperation with Thanos, but that's not because of anything related to moral, that's because of my beloved daughter, alright? I don't want to be mistaken'. Then, after a short pause she asked, 'Do you love him? I mean, do you know love?'

'Yes I do,' Angrboda replied almost without thinking, but then she slowed down, did she really know love?

While Echidna was giving her a suspicious look an embarrassing smile appeared on Angrboda's face, 'Your question is messing me up! Do I know love? Do I love him? I'm sure I do a second ago!'

Echidna shook her head and said softly, 'Doesn't matter my girl, just get along with it. Perhaps you'll know love after a heartbreak or two, or perhaps you're so lucky that you get it in the first hit.' Then, she leaned forward to Angrboda and whispered into her ear, 'Just stay alive, okay? Stay alive.'

Echidna opened the door while Angrboda was still sitting on the chair, frustrated about her mother's words, she turned to Loki and said to him in a mysterious voice, 'my dear going-to-be-son-in-law, your collection has two more to fill.'

Loki looked at her immediately as she started speaking, he was a little mad about the 'going-to-be-son-in-law', he didn't really want this monster to be his mother-in-law, and could see Angrboda's point when she said she never could replace her mother, this monster was a horrifying and evil creature, but so what? Cause after all, so did him! A horrifying and evil creature! But, 'his collection'? 'Two more to fill'? He thought about the magic keys, Brotherhood, Secrets, Endurance…. two more to fill, wasn't she talking about this exactly? How would she know? This family was really crammed with mystery and horror, he thought Angrboda must've obtained these qualities from her mother.

But anyway, clearing all the thoughts he suppressed his madness and looked at her glowing red body, 'I beg your pardon?'

'Your key collection!' Echidna exclaimed, 'Oh! Don't think of me as a fool!' she reached out her terrifying hands like the one of a duck's and a glamorous silver key appeared.

'It's called New Beginnings, I expected you to know. I can only give you one, the other has to be achieved by yourself.'

Loki grabbed the silver key with his right hand and put it into his key collection which appeared on his left hand right as he took New Beginnings, he didn't know they went to the right place when they were transferred to the Sanctuary, as he thought the deep, terrible voice echoed across his mind, again.

'Now child, there's only one more to go! What a great, success!' it laughed sarcastically, 'New Beginnings- so when shall you wait for the end?' with another vigorous laughter the voice vanished, Loki tried to communicate with it through his mind, 'Who actually are you, bastard? Hey! Answer me!' But the voice came from nowhere and disappeared from nowhere, it never answered.

He returned to reality, and saw Angrboda leaming onto the door, staring at him, he turned to Echidna and thanked her.

'If you have any dark advices or evil plans in the future, make sure that I'm the first one you put into the crew!' Echidna said playfully with a wink to her daughter, Angrboda gave her a nasty look and she kissed her on her chin.

'Of course,' Loki answered her with his majestic smile as she jumped off the spaceship, 'Farewell!'

* * *

It's me the writer again!  
First of all, please allow me to apologize for the very, very slow update (well yes I admit I'm slower than a snail), I will try very hard to update faster in the coming chapters and I thank you all for understanding!


End file.
